Reversal of Fortune
by PriscillaPal
Summary: When the burned man from season 2, does provide proof that he is indeed Patrick Crawley, Downton Abbey is turned upside down. Mary finds herself forced to wed Patrick, Sir Richard Carslile returns under the most peculiar of circumstances and Ivy is pregnant-and the father is not who everyone assumes it is.
1. Chapter 1

BACKSTORY:

Things have gone very wrong at Downton Abbey. Patrick Crawley has returned in the form of the burned man from season 2, that everyone thought was an impostor. He has provided indelible proof of his identity and because of that, Lady Mary and Baby George's positions are now in peril.

It is decided that Mary MUST marry Patrick and provide yet another heir, for her own protection, something Mary is not looking forward to doing, considering Patrick's altered appearance. But something else unfortunate becomes very clear: it is no accident that Patrick is back and that he has proof of who he is.

Enter, another rejected Mary Crawley suitor: Sir Richard Carlisle. He is responsible for Patrick's undisputed re-appearance. But worse yet, he also discovered Lady Edith's delicate condition and has offered her a way out: marriage and a name for the baby.

With Michael Gregson still supposedly missing, oddly, Edith takes him up on that offer, much to the horror of Robert, Cora, Rosamund and the Dowager Countess. Edith gives birth to twins, a boy and girl, who are named Gregory and Georgina Carlisle.

Then there is the sad state of the Bates marriage. As much as Anna loves John, she is finding renewed intimacy with her husband a challenge. John has decided that he must take the bull by the horns, and press the issue...

* * *

Mary stared at her reflection, as Anna silently placed a necklace around her neck from behind her. Anna didn't know what to say to Lady Mary these days. Her situation had been so unexpected and a true source of unhappiness. It was affecting the household.

"My lady, it's not my place to say anything..." Anna ventured. But Mary held up her hand and turned in her chair to face her.

"You don't have to say it. I know you feel sorry for me. Everyone feels sorry for me. Believe me, no one feels sorrier for me than myself."

Anna's lips tightened.

"Is it really that bad? Mr. Crawley seems kind."

"Really, Anna, his kindness isn't the point. I have once again, been forced to defend my family's inheritance by marrying someone I barely know. I didn't know Patrick the first time around. Honestly, I'm not convinced this man that I've been forced to couple with, **IS** really Patrick Crawley. He just looks and seems so different..." Mary trailed off.

"My lady, he did lose his memory. And he does seem to remember his life before. I'm sorry this is so terrible for you." Anna said sincerely. Mary put on a brave smile.

"Never mind me. How are things with Mr. Bates? Better?" Mary asked softly. Anna averted her eyes and looked for some earrings to match Mary's necklace. Mary raised a brow.

"Anna? Has something else happened? I would have thought after Mr. Green's unfortunate 'accident', things would be better between yourself and Mr. Bates."

"They are, my lady. I've decided to just believe that John had nothing to do with what happened to Mr. Green. But...his touching me...it's been hard."

Mary lowered her eyebrow.

"Well, we're both in the same situation, aren't we? Only Mr. Bates cherishes you. You just have to trust in him."

Anna stared at Mary.

"But you don't believe Mr. Crawley feels the same way about you?"

Mary smiled bitterly at her maid.

"I don't care if he does or not. And I get through the' act of love' by pretending he's Matthew."

Anna gasped, but said nothing. Mary now stood up.

"Besides, I have no intention of letting Sir Richard realize just how unhappy he has made me. He went and 'found' Patrick out of revenge, you know."

Anna nodded slightly, before answering.

"My lady, Lady Edith does seem happy with him."

"Of course she is," Mary said tartly, "she's always happy when she thinks she's taken something that belongs to me."

* * *

Thomas Barrow did not know why Sir Richard was actually living at Downton, when he could take Lady Edith and the twins, elsewhere. He suspected it was because he wanted to watch Lady Mary's eternal unhappiness. All he knew was he was now the valet to Sir Richard, and he liked it just fine!

He had entered Sir Richard's room to get his suit ready for dinner, when he heard the sounds of vociferous lovemaking taking place in the adjoining room! Lady Edith hadn't minded snaring Lady Mary's cast off fiancé, had she, Thomas thought with a grin! Then again, Sir Richard was pretending to be the father of the babies Edith gave birth to, some months before. And everyone knew the missing Mr. Gregson was the father.

Thomas took a deep breath and eased from the room. He was sitting on knowledge that he was unsure of how to use. And that was in the form of a conversation he overheard Sir Richard having on the phone in the foyer. A conversation that indicated that he may indeed know the whereabouts of Mr. Gregson, and just wasn't sharing.

Meanwhile, Edith sprung up and down seamlessly on Sir Richard's manhood, as his hands spanned her once again, narrow waist. She had recovered from childbirth rather effortlessly, and had just begun an intimate relationship with her husband, seeing that he did not touch her during the pregnancy.

Edith was no tool. She knew Richard had married her to get back at Mary in some way, just as he had returned Patrick here to hurt her sister as well.

But oddly, all Edith could feel was relief for her own situation. Yes, there had been a bit of a scandal, since it looked as if Richard had moved from one sister to another. And then there were the whispers of how Edith had to have been sleeping with Richard, before the marriage, to have given birth to Gregory and Georgina so soon.

Edith still didn't care. Her Mr. Gregson had surely been killed when he stepped into Germany. And she was left with children to raise. And now she had a husband and father for her babies. Living here at Downton was rather a challenge and she wished they could live someplace else. But Edith didn't want to push it. She felt fortunate Richard was doing all that he was doing. And a part of her wanted to please him in ways that Mary never could.

Edith continued her ministrations, while seated deeply on Richard's bulbous length. Richard noticed the look of determination of her face and his eyes moved from her facial expression, to her small, frantically bouncing breasts, until he soon began moaning ecstatically, almost gurgling in the back of his throat as he filled his wife with his seed.

They were both bathed in a thin sheen of perspiration by the time it was over. Edith climbed off of Richard and padded naked over to where she dropped her dress.

"I suppose I should find another to wear for dinner." Edith noted casually. Richard's eyes stayed on her buttocks as she began the process of re-dressing. He stood up as well and refrained from stretching like a cat.

"I didn't see Patrick today. We were going out with your father to look over some of the land."

Edith turned to face him.

"Why? That's Tom's job. Tom and Mary's."

Richard walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Not anymore, now that the true heir to Downton has returned. I'm concerned about Patrick. I fear he is not happy in his marriage."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Wouldn't that please you?" Edith asked softly.

Richard suddenly yanked her chin up!

"What are you asking me, Edith? Are you implying something?"

It was times like this, where in which Richard bordered on roughness, that secretly excited Edith! But she jerked her chin out of his hold.

"Are YOU implying that you are truly worried about whether Patrick or Mary are happy? I know you could care less. I know that you married me to get to her. She could care less about you, Richard. And it's about time you realized that."

Richard's reply was to close his mouth over Edith's, as he felt his lust rise again.

* * *

Mrs. Crawley had taken to Patrick actually, and considered him to be almost like a lost son. She sensed things were not going well with Mary, but she did not dare pry.

She had been invited to Downton that evening for dinner, along with the Dowager Countess, who tried as she might, could not stop staring at Patrick's burns. Mary said little to nothing during dinner, but did take the time to glower at Sir Richard, who smiled back at her. Edith stared at Patrick as well, but for different reason, since she had once loved him.

Robert could barely keep up conversation. He was unable to believe how much his family had fallen apart. Cora tried to stay cheerful and keep up normal conversation with Mr. Tom Branson, who was just trying to stay out of everything.

Patrick was the one that started the downhill conversation.

"I have arranged for Mary and I to go to America for a short stay. Cora, I have been in contact with your mother, who has graciously allowed us to stay with her."

Mary almost choked, since this was the first she was hearing of this! Edith and Richard noticed. Actually everyone in the room did, and that included the usually unflappable Mr. Carson.

"Really?" Cora asked. "What brought this on?"

"Yes, do tell." the Dowager asked, sneaking a look at a very displeased looking Mary.

"I know that my return has been sudden. I think Mary and I need some time alone. To get to know one another again."

"I never 'knew you' at all," Mary said tartly, "and I have little interest in doing so."

"Mary!" Cora gasped. Richard grinned! Edith took a sip of wine, but had to admit to herself that even she was a tiny bit pleased to see her sister's life falling apart. For once things were not all roses for her dear sister.

Patrick reached for Mary's hand.

"I am just going to assume that you've had too much wine, my dear." Patrick said quietly.

"Yes, if that helps your ego." Mary replied, yanking her hand from his and standing up. She then flounced away from the table and out of the room. Patrick got up to go after her. The Dowager held up a hand to everyone else at the table, indicating that **SHE** would talk to Mary as well. Carson pulled back her chair.

Once both women were gone, Robert spoke his mind.

"I cannot bear to see Mary so unhappy."

"I know, Robert, but what were we to do? Patrick is the true heir to Downton Abbey. He still loved Mary very much and he is willing to be a father to George. Mary will just have to overlook his malady." Cora said firmly.

"I agree, Mother," Edith chimed in, "and Patrick is still Patrick underneath. He is still handsome in his own way."

Tom Branson looked away from Edith. He didn't think **ANYONE** quite believed that. Least of all Mary, which seemed to be the problem.

"Richard," Robert said, eyeing him warily, "I'm surprised you don't have more to say."

"Why would I? Patrick will have to learn to deal with his own wife. I myself, am very happy with my own wife and **OUR** children." Richard said, kissing Edith's hand. Robert sighed and looked away. Just when he thought this family had rid themselves of Sir Richard Carlisle, he slithered back into their lives again! And he found it hard to believe that Edith had been seeing this man, when she seemed so unhappy over Mr. Gregson's disappearance. Still, things seemed to have worked out with his middle daughter, for once.

Mrs. Crawley said nothing. She did not think Patrick was wrong. Maybe a little time alone would do Patrick and Mary some good.

* * *

The Dowager found her oldest granddaughter alone. Patrick had probably scampered off to lick his wounds. Or probably sob within the bosom of Mrs. Crawley. Those two seemed to get on well.

Mary was calmly standing by the fireplace, sipping a drink.

"Sometimes drink can get you through a rough time." the Dowager noted.

Mary turned to face her grandmother.

"Really, Granny? Because I am going to need a lot of it. I cannot believe how much my life has fallen apart since Matthew died."

The Dowager looked around, then joined Mary by the fire.

"Listen to me: this situation is what it is. You can get out of this trip to America quite easily. Do what we women have had to do for centuries."

"Granny, please! I **HAVE** endured marital relations with him!"

"You do more then 'endure' them, my dear. You enjoy them. You take the initiative. And soon, this visit to America nonsense will cease. But if you do not take my advice, you will be 'enduring' his attentions while trapped in a cabin on the high seas."

Mary bit her lip. Granny was right but could she **REALLY** pretend that much? She changed the subject.

"I know you have something up your sleeve, with regards to Edith and that ridiculous marriage she is now in."

"Actually, no. Edith has been spared embarrassment, for now. And they seem to get on well."

"Until Edith crosses him, Granny. And if Mr. Gregson ever returns and Edith even looks his way..."

"I doubt he will be returning, my dear. That was the crux of the problem in the first place. That and the fact that he was married to another woman." the Dowager sniffed.

* * *

Mary excused Anna for the evening, telling her she would take care of undressing herself, then entered the bedroom she now was forced to share with Patrick.

Patrick was already there, drink in hand. He set it down.

"Mary, I know this has not been easy. But I will not tolerate being contradicted or disrespected like that again."

Mary dropped her dress to the floor and let her husband take in her nudity.

"There will be no more games, Patrick," she said as she slowly walked towards him. "I realize I have been quite unfair to you. That ends tonight." she said and gave him a small, tentative kiss on the mouth when she reached him, trying not to react negatively to his mouth being upon hers.

Patrick deepened the kiss, which turned into kisses as he hurriedly removed his clothing. One thing that Mary was very aware of, was that Patrick's manhood had not endured any injury whatsoever. His kisses were hungry and fervent as they fell onto the bed.

Mary didn't know how she was pulling this off, as she now crouched on all fours, her eyes falling upon a photograph of Matthew. Patrick's semi-bestial organ, punched into her like a fist through curtains! Mary screamed briefly at the sudden invasion, then bit her lip to adjust to the weight of him inside of her. Somehow, the few times before they had been together, she had never been an active participant. She had just sort of lain there and allowed Patrick to do what he must.

Patrick, was now crouched behind Mary, resting his hands firmly on her hips. He slowly began moving inside of her. Mary just stared at Matthew's picture, not feeling anything until Patrick picked up the pace.

Soon, Mary was screaming again, as Patrick's length pranced and jerked around within her depths at a furious rate of speed! Her bare breasts bobbed frantically in unison with his rhythm until Mary cried out one name.

**"MATTHEW!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna said goodnight downstairs and asked Mrs. Hughes if she had seen Mr. Bates.

Daisy actually answered and said that he had headed to their home on the grounds. Anna frowned. It was unlike him to not leave with her at night. But she said goodnight to everyone and headed home in the dark.

Her thoughts were troubled as she approached her front door. But not for herself. Why hadn't Lady Mary needed her this evening? And she had heard some gossip about Mr. Crawley wanting to take Mary to America. She knew that would not please Mary at all. Maybe she was quarreling with Patrick about it.

Anna opened the door to lantern light, then closed it behind her. She locked the door and turned around...

She then jumped!

Mr. Bates stood naked, leaning on his cane.

"John..." she began stuttering, "what is this?"

"What it looks like, my love. We need to get on with our lives." he said quietly and firmly.

Anna looked away from the sight of her nude husband.

"I realize that. And I know I have been unfair to you. I'm sorry."

"I don't want any apologies, Anna. I just want you. Come to bed. Right now." Mr. Bates said, his tone insistent.

Anna looked down again.

"Will you be wearing night clothes?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No. And neither will you."

Anna looked at him.

"It's drafty tonight, John. I wouldn't want either of us to catch cold."

Mr. Bates gave his wife a loving, reassuring look.

"I'll make sure neither of us catches cold. Come to bed with me, my love."

Anna looked away again. This could not go on. She told herself that she was not Lady Mary, forced to lie with a man she barely knew and didn't love on a regular basis. Anna swallowed, then looked over at her husband again. He was not there. He had disappeared into their dimly lit bedroom.

Anna slowly walked into the room. Mr. Bates was lying on his back, waiting for her. Anna smiled wanly in response to his soft, encouraging smile, and then began going about the task of undressing.

She was soon naked.

Mr. Bates made no move to get up and Anna realized that he wanted her to come to him. Anna moved to join her husband in their bed, after carefully climbing onto him, she then gently lowered herself onto his waiting manhood, before repositioning her body so that she was lying on top of him.

Their legs were entwined as Anna slowly rode her husband in a sloth like manner. Mr. Bates's lips gently nibbled on hers, mindful of how perilous this moment could be. He needed for Anna to wipe Mr. Green from her mind completely, and yet he was careful to control his raging need for her, that had long been denied.

Anna continued her gradual and measured ministrations upon Mr. Bates, until they both lose control of themselves and she cried out into her husband's mouth. Mr. Bates covered her lips with a hard kiss, his hands now kneading her buttocks.

When they were spent, Anna rested her head on Mr. Bates's chest, his engorged organ still inside of her.

"Did I do alright?" Anna whispered, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

His answer was to kiss her gently. His Anna had done more than alright. She knew that he was not the same as that animal that had harmed her. She knew and understood that now. Mr. Green was dead and Anna had been restored to him. They were more than alright now.

* * *

There was one more piece of nasty business that needed to be dealt with, before everyone was able to bed down for the night.

Mrs. Hughes was in the office she shared with Mr. Carson, sipping tea, when Ivy knocked softly on her door. Mrs. Hughes set down her cup.

"Ivy? My God, child, what are you doing up so late?"

Ivy quickly closed the door, then moved towards her.

"I have to tell you something."

Mrs. Hughes didn't like Ivy's desperate sounding tone. She suspected whatever she was about to be told, involved a man...

"What is it?" Mrs. Hughes asked patiently.

"I'm with child."

Mrs. Hughes could barely refrain from rolling her eyes! First Ethel and now this kitchen girl, who had caused all sorts of trouble by just being pretty!

"Oh. I see. Is Jimmy the father?"

Ivy gave her a hard, unexpected look.

"No, Mrs. Hughes. I would not be wasting your time if Jimmy were the father. The father of my child is the Earl."

Mrs. Hughes eyed her with amusement!

"You managed to catch the eye of an Earl and he won't marry you, for obvious reasons. Well, I'll help you all I can..."

"I don't think you understand, Mrs. Hughes. The Earl of Grantham, is the father of my child. And I'll make sure everyone knows it, if my child and I are not made whole in some way. I refuse to end up like Ethel." Ivy said with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was only a good one for John and Anna Bates. They walked over to Downton, hand in hand.

Lady Mary awoke to the atrocious sight of her husband. She crawled out of bed carefully and decided not to ring for Anna. She didn't see why her maid should possibly lose her eyesight as well, on this otherwise fine morning.

Patrick was soon awakened by the noise Mary was making. He sat up and stretched.

"Good morning." he said quietly.

Mary feigned a gay look.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not?"

"Hmmm, yes." was all Mary said to that. Patrick got up and put on a robe.

"I'm surprised you didn't call for Anna?"

"Well I didn't want to wake you." Mary replied, putting on some earrings.

"Or you didn't want her to see me in the morning...because I'm even more hideous in the sunlight?"

Mary now gave Patrick her full attention.

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to. Just like you shouldn't have bothered with that performance last night. How long have you been imagining that I'm Matthew when we're together?"

Mary couldn't do it! She had tried to take Granny's advice, but she couldn't do it! She stood up from her dressing table.

"Fine. I apologize. But I am not remotely interested in traveling to America. And since your reasoning seems to be that we need time to get to know one another, I figured I would give our relationship some effort here. But if you're going to be so defensive..."

"Your calling out your dead husband's name, is not just my being defensive! My God! Why can't you be more like Edith? She is so loving and kind and..."

"Oh please! I don't know which I find more insulting! Your comparison of me to my sister or the idea of your cock being..."

Anna suddenly opened the door. No, Mary had not rung for her, but she sensed maybe she would be needed. And from the yelling she heard from outside of the door, her suspicions had been correct.

"Good morning, sir." she said politely to Patrick. Patrick nodded, then moved to an adjoining room and closed the door. Anna stepped all the way in and closed Mary's door behind her.

"How are things?" Anna asked. Mary rolled her eyes!

"I'm still going to America. So apparently my efforts last night here were wasted."

Anna's mouth dropped open!

"My lady, did you...you...to keep from going with him?"

"Oh don't look so shocked! I just hoped that maybe if he thought I was trying to get along with him better, he wouldn't think dragging me across the seas was necessary."

"But it didn't work out?" Anna asked curiously.

"No. I cannot pretend what I do not feel." Mary said, her mind suddenly wandering. No, she could not pretend to feel anything but revulsion for Patrick. But...something he said this morning. About Edith...it was preying on her mind.

Mary noticed Anna's stare.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you. How are things between Mr. Bates and yourself?"

Anna smiled.

"Better. Much better. I thought about what you said. And things are much better."

Mary smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear of it."

Anna's smile faltered.

"My lady, it is hard to take much happiness, when you are** SO** unhappy."

"Maybe not." Mary said. "Let me ask you this: why do you think Sir Richard went through so much trouble to bring Patrick back and marry my sister?"

Anna walked over to Mary's closet and pulled out some dresses. She spoke as she looked through them.

"To get back at you for marrying Mr. Matthew over him." she answered.

"Do you think that is because he really hates me? Or because he cares for me still?" Mary ventured.

Anna did not like the sound of this!

"I don't know, my lady."

"Oh I think you do. I don't think Sir Richard would've gone through all of this trouble to make me unhappy, if he was not desperately in love with me, still."

"My lady, he is married to your sister."

"To get back at me. And in the end, I wouldn't want Edith with a man that was only using her."

"He is a father..." Anna began but Mary put up a halting hand.

"To someone else's children and we all know it." she said. Yes, Mary was beginning to realize that the man that had caused all of this trouble, was the same person that was going to save her from it.

* * *

Mrs. Hughes wasn't looking forward to the conversation she was going to have to have, with Mr. Carson. But it was a must. Especially if what Ivy was alleging was true.

They were in their shared office with the door closed when Mrs. Hughes revealed the news...

"Well I'll fire her, of course." Mr. Carson sniffed.

"Fire her? Yes, well that will only help for so long! Mr. Carson, you must find out if what Ivy is saying is true."

"Of course it is not true! How could it be true? The Earl is very much in love with his wife. His wife is very much in love with him. And if Ivy is with child, Jimmy is probably the father. Only Jimmy is a mere footman, so she can't attach her cart to him."

Mrs. Hughes sighed, then spoke.

"Ivy isn't stupid. No woman is **THAT** stupid. If the Earl has never been anywhere near her, then this accusation couldn't possibly hold up. You must ask the Earl..."

"Have you lost your mind? I am to ask the Earl if he impregnated some kitchen girl? I wouldn't lower myself to do such a thing. Get Ivy in here! If her story has any merit..."

"Then you will go to the Earl?" Mrs. Hughes asked knowingly. Mr. Carson sighed as well, but nodded.

* * *

Phyllis Baxter, Cora's maid, some weeks ago had become Phyllis Molesley, wife of valet to Patrick Crawley, Joseph Molesley. And she was trying like hell to stay out of Thomas's way, but he would not quite let her out of his reach...

"Why do you think Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson are all shut away like that?" Thomas asked, as they sat at the servant's table.

"I have no idea, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas smirked.

"It's a shame that proper lodgings couldn't be made for yourself and Mr. Molesley, like they were for Mr. and Mrs. Bates. Does Mr. Molesley even have a double bed? It must be cramped up there..."

Mrs. Baxter had been about to turn on the sewing machine, when she stopped to glower at Thomas!

"How can you speak of such things! Especially during that day!"

"Oh come on, Mrs. Molesley, surely you've wondered. I mean you and Mr. Molesley are the only other married servants here at Downton Abbey. Surely you had to be expecting some kind of special lodgings?"

"Mr. Barrow, what I was, or was not expecting, is none of your business."

"Then let me tell you what I was expecting, Mrs. Molesley. Proper cooperation. And if I receive some, maybe you and your husband could carry on in your own quarters instead of waking half the staff with your antics."

"How dare you!"

"Which one of you accidentally rolled out of that single bed the other night?" Thomas grinned, just as Ivy walked in, looking quite peaked. Phyllis tore her eyes off of Thomas to peer at Ivy.

"Ivy? Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Ivy said in a surly tone, "that depends on the Earl."

She then turned and walked out of the room. Thomas now forgot all about Mrs. Molesley, something she sensed.

"What the bloody hell did she mean by that?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you stay out of it. For once." Phyllis warned him. But Thomas had already left the room. He had Ivy in his sights, when a door opened, and Mr. Carson stepped out of his office, looked around and spotted Ivy as well.

"Ivy? Mrs. Hughes and I would like to see you...Mr. Barrow, did you need something?"

"No," Thomas said coolly, "I think I've got all I need."

He turned and walked off, headed towards the staircase. He passed Mr. Bates, who was coming down. Mr. Bates stared after him briefly, before shaking his head and continuing on his way. Phyllis saw him and stood up to catch his attention.

"Mr. Bates?"

Mr. Bates smiled warmly at Mrs. Molesley. It was nice to have another married, servant couple at Downton.

"Yes, Mrs. Molesley?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to you alone. It is rather important."

Mr. Bates looked around.

"There is no one around now."

Phyllis smiled wanly, then just said what needed saying.

"I was wondering if you could tell me, what Joseph's relationship was like with Anna, before she married you?"

Mr. Bates frowned slightly.

"What Mr. Molesley's relationship was like with my wife?" he asked, repeating her question back to her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Phyllis looked around, then rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was just wondering, is all."

"I think you were doing more than wondering. And you look as if something is disturbing you."

Phyllis realized maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all. It wasn't like she could tell Mr. Bates that Joseph had called out Anna's name, as he was filling her with his seed the other night!

"It's nothing, Mr. Bates. I shouldn't have troubled you." she said and walked out of the room. But the problem was, Mr. Bates was now very troubled indeed.

* * *

Joseph Molesley was probably the only person happy to see Patrick Crawley return! Not only was he a valet instead if a footman, but Mr. Crawley had told him he would look into getting himself and Phyllis similar accommodations to Mr. and Mrs. Bates...

Joseph frowned as he helped Mr. Crawley dress. He didn't know why Anna should be on his mind so much lately.

No. That was not true.

He began to wonder just what Thomas had over his wife? He had told himself before, that it didn't matter. That he loved her anyway.

But suddenly, Joseph did wonder! He wondered all of the time now! And it wasn't like he saw Phyllis whispering with Mr. Barrow anymore. And whatever Mr. Barrow had over his wife's head, he still had not chosen to reveal it publicly. But...

It was Anna Bates. Now that he was valet to Mr. Crawley, and she was his wife's lady's maid, they actually ran into one another more. And Joseph remembered what had attracted him to Anna in the first place, when he first met her during the war. And there was something else...

Daisy, or maybe it had been Ivy, had made an off-hand remark about seeing Anna bruised one day, some time back, before Joseph himself had returned to Downton. And he was now convinced that Mr. Bates had been mistreating her!

The man **HAD** been in prison for supposedly murdering his wife. Joseph himself, had never been quite convinced that Mr. Bates was innocent. The man made him uneasy. Phyllis seemed to think he was a great chap, so Joseph never offered much in the way of commentary when she talked about him.

He knew he was being unfair to his sweet wife and struggled to keep these thoughts to himself.

"Mr. Molesley, I was thinking that your wife and yourself, should have your own accommodations." Patrick brought up again, as Joseph helped him dress. Joseph could not help but smile! He wholeheartedly agreed, and did not understand why the same consideration had been slow to be shown to himself and Phyllis, when they had married.

"Oh that is kind of you, sir." Joseph said.

"Yes...I was thinking that the Bates residence might suit the two of you."

Joseph frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Well, Mr. Molesley, I have decided that I would like Mr. and Mrs. Bates to vacate the cottage they were given. I would also like Phyllis to be my wife's maid from now on. Mrs. Bates can attend to my mother-in-law." Patrick said casually.

Joseph had no words! Yes, he had wanted accommodations for Phyllis and himself, but not at the expense of Anna!

"Sir, I...uh...where will Mr. and Mrs. Bates live?"

"Where they did before. Here. I will tell the Earl of my wishes and have HIM tell Mr. Bates the news. Why don't you inform your wife of the good news." Patrick told him.

* * *

The last person Tom Branson wanted to see as he surveyed the pigs, was Sir Richard Carlisle.

"How do you things look?" Richard asked casually.

"Fine." Tom answered just as casually. There was silence and Richard realized that the 'chauffeur' wasn't a very chatty man. At least when it came to him.

"You don't like me very much, do you, Tom?"

"Did I say that?"

"No. You haven't said much of anything. Not even so much as a congratulations to Edith or myself."

"Tell me, Mr. Carlisle, did Mr. Patrick Crawley come to your big office at your newspaper, with proof in hand, and beg for you to help him get Dowton back?" Tom asked in a no-nonsense manner.

"I think you know the answer to that." Richard replied.

Mary suddenly appeared. She smiled at Tom.

"Tom, could you leave Mr. Carlisle and myself alone please?"

Tom did **NOT** think that would be a very good idea! But he saw the look of determination on Mary's face, nodded slightly and walked off a bit. Just far enough away to be out of earshot.

"Well, Mary. What do I owe this pleasure?" Richard asked.

Mary tilted her head.

"It's odd that you should bring up that word. Pleasure. Because I think the lack of it, is what is making you so mean."

Richard raised a brow.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. There is no way you could possibly be as happy with Edith, than you would have been with me. And it's made you mean. You only married Edith to be near me."

Richard grinned!

"Is that what you really think?"

"It's what I know." Mary said calmly. "And I have decided to give you some relief. Get Patrick out of my life, since you brought him back into it, and I will be happy to marry you..."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Richard snapped. "And let me be clear: you are not wrong about anything except for that last bit. Yes, I would be very happy for some 'relief' from you. And I would be more than happy to rid you of your husband...but the price is that you will be my **MISTRESS**! Edith is my wife. And Gregory and Georgina are my children and heirs to my empire."

Mary slapped him! Tom came running over, then stopped when a loud howl from the nearby woods could be heard! Richard and Mary looked worriedly over towards the sound as well.

"What the bloody hell?! Richard hissed, squinting towards the nearby woods! Tom grabbed Mary!

"Let's get you to the house." Tom said, pulling on her.

Suddenly, a naked man with long, shaggy hair, came grunting out of the woods, arms flailing! Mary screamed, while Richard turned and ran back towards the house! The savage stopped and ran in circle a couple of times, before returning towards the woods. He was streaked in filth as well.

"My God!" Tom hissed. But Mary could barely breathe! She looked at Tom.

"Tom?"

"Don't worry! We'll get some men together to hunt him down. He's a squatter or something. Or maybe from the insane asylum."

"Tom...that was Michael Gregson! I'm sure of it!" Mary said in shock.

* * *

The news spread fairly quickly, that there was a savage running loose on the property.

Mary shared what she suspected with her parents. Richard, Tom and Mr. Carson were in the room as well. Mr. Carson realized that his talk with the Earl would have to wait...

"Have you gone mad?" Richard asked. "Of course that wasn't Michael Gregson!"

"Oh how would you know? You were too quick to run!" Mary snapped. "Papá, I'm telling you, it was him! We have to subdue him before Edith finds out!"

Cora shook her head.

"Edith can't find out at all. She has finally settled into some semblance of a life. Richard and your sister have children now. I know if Edith even hears a word of this, she will never let it go."

The group did not realize that Patrick had been outside the door, listening. He turned and walked away, towards the staircase. He soon found Edith in the twins room. She had just put down Gregory and watched him and Georgina sleep.

She looked up when Patrick entered and closed the door.

"Patrick? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"My dear, I have worrying news. There is a savage man running loose on the property. He seems to be dangerous."

"A savage man?" Edith questioned.

"Yes. He is without clothing and looks as if he's been in the elements awhile. My dear, Mary thinks it's your Mr. Gregson."

Edith's throat went dry!

"Patrick? My God, what are you saying?"

Patrick closed the distance between them and instinctively reached for Edith's waist.

"What I am saying is that you are surrounded by family. And if this is true, I will protect you and the twins. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

As the 'posse' gathered in search of the savage that was suspected to be Michael Gregson, Ivy, who shared quarters with Daisy, began to make preparations to go out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daisy asked. She had come in to change her apron and then needed to get right back downstairs.

"I have to meet with someone."

"Mrs. Hughes said you could leave? Dinner has to be made."

"No." Ivy sniffed.

"Don't be sniffing at me!" Daisy snapped. "What's going on with you anyways? You're suddenly acting as if you don't have to do things around here."

"I won't, Daisy. My fortunes have changed. Or they will."

"Ivy, there is naked savage running abouts! They're saying it's Lady Edith's Mr. Gregson! You can't go out until he's caught."

Ivy smiled.

"The Earl will protect me." she said, then left the room. Daisy just stood there, her mouth agape for longer than it should have, before she closed it, retrieved her fresh apron and left the room as well.

By the time she returned to the kitchen, it was time for lunch and all the servants were already seated.

"Daisy? You're late..." Mr. Carson began to scold. But Daisy couldn't hold it in any longer!

"Ivy's in danger! She went out to meet the Earl someplace! The naked savage could kill her!"

Mrs. Hughes eyed Mr. Carson. Mr. Carson slowly stood up.

"Daisy. Sit. Down." he said in a slow, deliberate manner. But Mr. Bates stared at her.

"Daisy? What do you mean by 'Ivy is meeting the Earl'? Why would she be doing that?" he asked.

"Mr. Bates, Daisy is just not at herself." Mr. Carson said, giving Daisy a look. But Mr. Barrow understood perfectly now!

"I think Daisy looks the picture of health," Thomas said, holding back a smirk, "and I agree with Ivy could be in danger. Maybe a couple of the men should go and look for her."

"Daisy," Anna asked, "did Ivy say if she was meeting this person away from estate?"

"She said the Earl would protect her," Daisy replied, "so I'm assuming she's meeting him."

Mrs. Patmore usually would have said something to chastise Daisy, but she snuck a look at Mrs. Hughes, who's facial expression gave away quite a lot.

Mr. Carson abruptly left the room. Mrs. Hughes rose and hurried after him, catching Mr. Carson in the hallway!

"I thought you were going to speak to the Earl!" she hissed in a whisper.

"That business about catching the naked savage, took precedence, Mrs. Hughes."

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Carson, but because this hasn't been handled, it's gossip! If the Earl is meeting Ivy off someplace, people know now! **HE** needs to handle this!"

Mr. Carson had no words. Mrs. Hughes was right. And if Ivy had actually went off to meet the Earl someplace, then he did not know that Ivy had been blathering their secret! But there was still a tiny part of Mr. Carson that didn't want to believe it was true.

There was a way to find out, obviously. Mr. Carson would just find out whether the Earl was with the search party looking for the naked savage, or not. He cleared his throat and her and Mrs. Hughes returned to the room the servant's dined in.

Meanwhile, Anna put a hand on her husband's arm.

"I know how this looks, John. But Ivy has to be telling tales."

"Why?" Thomas interrupted. "You don't think it's possible that the Earl could've made Ivy pregnant?"

Mr. Bates glowered at Thomas!

"Who says Ivy is pregnant?! You would be wise to be very careful, Mr. Barrow!"

Jimmy, who was sitting next to Thomas, looked shocked. Anna could see that. Mr. and Mrs. Molesley were quiet as well.

Thomas looked at Phyllis.

"Mrs. Molesley was in the room when we found that out. Isn't that right, **MRS. MOLESLEY**?"

Phyllis did not appreciate being put on the spot like that! And she was long past tired of Thomas's games.

"I noticed that Ivy looked unwell. She most certainly never said she was pregnant, Mr. Barrow."

Cora's bell rang and Phyllis stood up quickly and left. Joseph glared at Thomas and spoke.

"I would appreciate you leaving my wife out of your schemes, Mr. Barrow. I agree with Mr. Bates. You would be wise to not speak on matters you know nothing of. If the Earl discovered you were spreading around this trash..."

Thomas slammed a hand on the table and looked up at Mr. Carson.

"You're telling me, Mr. Carson, that what I am saying is not true? Swear on Mrs. Hughes's life that I'm a liar! Go on!"

"How dare you!" Mr. Carson thundered. "What I will do is inform the Earl of the trouble you have been causing! Now if you will excuse me."

Mr. Carson turned and left the room again. Mrs. Hughes gave Thomas a warning look, before following after him.

"Mr. Carson," Mrs. Hughes began firmly, "I don't have to tell you that **IF** you had discussed this situation with the Earl, as you said you would, it wouldn't be the topic of gossip down here. What do you plan to do about this?"

"Mrs. Hughes," Mr. Carson sighed, "I...well...I thought there was something to Ivy's story. But I still cannot make myself believe that the Earl would be unfaithful to his wife. I have been telling myself that Ivy would confess that this was all some kind of tale. But you're right. It **IS** getting out of hand."

"I was skeptical at first myself, " Mrs. Hughes admitted, "but she's claiming that it happened in the storage area under the stairs over there. And then..."

"Yes. When Ivy presented the Earl's, stained handkerchief..." Mr. Carson trailed off, "Mrs. Hughes, what AM I going to do? To have such an unseemly conversation with him..."

"Maybe you'll find him in this house still. If you do, then we'll know Ivy was lying about meeting him. Then maybe we'll be able to figure out who she was with-under the stairs over there."

Mr. Carson nodded tiredly, then ran a hand over his face.

"You're right. And there is nothing to be gained from stalling. I had better go up." he said resignedly. Mrs. Hughes stared after him sympathetically before moving off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bates stared after Mr. Carson. They had heard some of the conversation.

Anna stared over at door on the side of the staircase. The idea of walking by it day in and day out, never knowing that Ivy and the Earl were in there! How had they kept so quiet?

Mr. Bates turned to glower at Mr. Molesley.

"Mr. Molesley, you would be wise to warn your wife of overly associating with Thomas. If the Countess were to learn that she was spreading such tales..."

"Please!" Anna begged. "Mrs. Molesley was not spreading tales, John. You saw what happened. Thomas tried to get her to admit to seeing something she did not."

"That's right, Mr. Bates," Mr. Molesley trumpeted, grateful for Anna's support, "my wife does not spread tales. And she would never do anything to harm the Countess."

Mr. Bates said nothing but continued to stare at Mr. Molesley, until finally, Molesley walked away. Anna touched her husband's arm.

"What is it? Tell me what's going on between yourself and Mr. Molesley? That was more than just about the Earl."

Mr. Bates smiled at his wife to appease her.

"Nothing. I just think all of this talk is trouble."

"I agree but Mr. Molesley didn't start it. Thomas did." Anna reminded him. Mr. Bates said nothing. He couldn't tell Anna about what he suspected of Mr. Molesley. But he would be watching the valet more closely from now on. Especially when he was around Anna. 

* * *

Mr. Carson saw the Earl, and the hunting party, just walking out of the front door, when Patrick Crawley stopped him.

"I apologize for interrupting your duties, Mr. Carson, but there is a matter that I need to discuss with you."

Mr. Carson hid his annoyance and looked respectfully at the man.

"Yes, Mr. Crawley?"

"I need for you to either have the Earl, or yourself, inform Mr. and Mrs. Bates that they will have to vacate their residence. Mr. and Mrs. Molesley will be living there now. Additionally, I would like Mrs. Molesley to attend to the my wife and Mrs. Bates to the Countess."

To say that Mr. Carson was appalled, was an understatement! And it showed in his facial expression!

"Is there a problem, Mr. Carson?" Patrick asked.

"I...I was wondering if Mrs. Bates has done something to displease Lady Mary? She was the one that arranged for Mr. and Mrs. Bates to live in the cottage."

"This decision is mine, Mr. Carson, and has nothing to do with my wife. Now please see that my instructions are carried out." Patrick said, before hurrying off to join the hunting party. Mr. Carson massaged his temples. What to do? What to do?

He would speak to Lady Mary about this.

Meanwhile, Phyllis was helping Cora change into something appropriate to receive the Dowager Countess for tea. Mary was in the room as well

"Frankly, I don't think it's a good idea that she be here, while a ruffian is running loose." Cora said.

"I quite agree." Phyllis said, helping her with a necklace. Mary interrupted.

"Why do you keep referring to this crazy man as if he's a stranger? It was Michael Gregson!"

Cora looked at her daughter.

"I want you to stop saying that, Mary. It is bad enough that Edith found out."

"That wasn't my doing. My dear husband ran to her side to tell her all about it. And for what purpose?"

"Edith was a good friend to Patrick when he was here recovering during the war."

"Patrick is in love with Edith, that is what that was all about!"

Cora looked at Phyllis.

"Thank you Mrs. Molesley. That will be all for now."

Mrs. Molesley smiled tightly and left the room. She had no doubt that Thomas would love to hear all about THAT conversation! She shook her head as she moved down the hallways and bumped right into her husband!

"Joseph? Why are you in this hallway?"

"We have to talk." Joseph said, looking around carefully before speaking, "you are to pack our things. We will be moving in to the Bates's cottage this evening."

Phyllis's eyes grew huge!

"What are you talking about?"

"Just as I said. Mr. Crawley decided that we should be living there instead of Mr. and Mrs. Bates."

"Why?"

"Does it matter, Phyllis? Don't you think we deserve nice accommodations as well? We are just as married as they are."

"Of course, Joseph, but where are the Bates's to go?"

"They will have to move back into the house. Also, you will now be Lady Mary's maid."

That part Phyllis didn't like so much! Lady Mary was spoiled, used to getting her way and probably very disagreeable.

"Why is that necessary?" Phyllis asked quietly.

"I don't know if it's so much necessary, as it is what Mr. Crawley seems to want. You do like the idea, don't you?"

"I like the idea of our living in a cottage. I would like it better if did not belong to someone else. I also like attending to the Countess. Mr. Crawley seems to have plans for us."

"He does not have 'plans for us', Phyllis, so much as he just wants to make some changes around here. Which is his right, given he's the heir now. I thought you would be pleased?"

One thing about Joseph Molesley, that Phyllis had discovered, was that he was somewhat naive. While he could see through Thomas, he had a sudden and swift blind devotion to Patrick Crawley, who from what Phyllis could see, was seen as nothing more than a usurper to the family.

But she smiled away her doubts.

"I am very pleased, Joseph." 

* * *

Mr. Carson decided that before he informed the Bates's of anything, he would speak to Lady Mary first.

To say she was appalled, was an understatement.

"You're telling me, Carson, that my husband is ordering Mr. and Mrs. Bates out of the cottage I fixed up for them? And he is giving it to the Molesley's?"

"It appears that way, my lady." Carson replied.

"And he wants Mrs. Molesley to replace Anna as my maid? No. None of that is happening. Tell me you haven't told the Bates's yet?"

"I thought I would come to you first, my lady. If I may be forward, how do you plan to go against his wishes? You cannot."

"No...but I can play his game. Let the Molesley's have the cottage."

"And?" Carson asked, almost afraid to ask. When Lady Mary got angry...

"The Bates's can have **MY** quarters! I will move to another wing."

"My lady," Carson began in shock, "you want Mr. and Mrs. Bates to live in **YOUR** room? And not the servants quarters?"

"That's right. I would dare say that my whole room is probably better than that entire cottage. And Anna stays where she is as **MY** maid."

Carson did not want a war. And he doubted very much that the Bates's would appreciate being dragged into the hellion marriage, that was between Mary and Patrick. But...Patrick Crawley had started this. He definitely had something in mind by making this move. What, Carson could not fathom. 

* * *

Mr. Bates was not angry by the news that Carson imparted to himself and Anna, but more suspicious than anything else.

"I don't think it is wise for Anna and myself to move into Lady Mary's room. It would just cause trouble."

"I agree, Mr. Bates. Not only that, but I honestly do not believe Lady Mary holds any power to make such a decision. I think it would be wiser if we found the both of you other accommodations. There are other cottages on the grounds."

Anna now shook her head.

"No. I think we should move back into the house. I don't want to spread tales, but things **ARE** desperately wrong between the two of them. And Lady Mary is very determined to free herself of Patrick Crawley. I honestly fear for him, more than her."

Mr. Bates smiled at that.

"Come now, Anna, what are you thinking? That Lady Mary might push her husband off of the side of their ship, when they travel to America?"

"Oh, John, don't even say that aloud! Yes, in the state she is in, that could very well happen."

Carson folded his arms.

"What bothers me more is how close Molesley and Mr. Crawley have become. I am unsure as to whether this idea is actually all Mr. Crawley's." he noted.

Meanwhile, Thomas eased away from the door to the room the three of them had been in. He clenched his fist in anger! Mrs. Molesley has managed to forge quite a life for herself here these days! She was a maid to a Countess, married and now she would be living in a cottage?!

But more importantly, she would be living in the Bates's cottage. They were being evicted. Thomas realized that maybe being valet to Sir Richard wouldn't get him anywhere. Maybe he needed to be close to the true heir of Downton Abbey. 

* * *

The members of the hunting party split up in the woods, to search for the crazed lunatic believed to be Mr. Gregson.

But Patrick stuck close to Sir Richard. And not out of fear...

"Why," Sir Richard whispered, his eyes darting about, "did you tell my wife this ludicrous story? There was no reason to upset her."

"I 'upset' Edith because she had a right to know that Mary was spreading tales. I don't believe for one moment that this maniac is Mr. Gregson. You were out here with my wife earlier. You saw him. Did he **LOOK** like Mr. Gregson to you?"

"I did not stay around long enough to peer at the man, Mr. Crawley. And your concern for my wife is touching...and disturbing. Your wife might have been killed and you have not shown the slightest bit of concern for her well being." Sir Richard noted.

"But you are concerned, aren't you?" Patrick said and eased away, holding a rifle. Sir Richard stared after him. Was Patrick interested in Edith? Was that it? Was he just as uninterested in Mary, as Mary was in him?

They had taken a pack of dogs into the woods with them, and now they began barking incessantly! Many men ran to the area where the hounds were.

They did not find Mr. Gregson or a savage man.

What they found was the very dead body of Ivy Stuart. She had been strangled. 


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing anyone expected to see, was Lord Grantham carrying into the house, the very dead body of kitchen girl, Ivy Stuart.

The Earl had been the one to find her in the woods.

No sign of the naked savage, though to most, it was assumed that he killed poor Ivy.

Dr. Clarkson was called in(for what reason no one knew, since Ivy was most certainly dead) and he stayed with the body, that was now covered with a good sheet from bedrooms, and spoke with Inspector Stanford of the York police. A few of his men were just returning from searching the woods, after hearing about the naked savage.

Violet was unperturbed by the melee and gently pulled the sheet away from Ivy to peer at the poor girl. She then took out a monocle and stared even harder.

"Mother!" Robert cried out. "Get away from the body!"

Violet looked from the body to her son.

"She actually worked here?"

"Yes, Mother. Now please, come away from there."

"You're sure? Could she not have been a squatter?"

Jimmy, who had been nearby, scowled at the Dowager Countess! The nerve of these people! That old biddy didn't even recognize the woman that had cooked half of the meals she had eaten on this estate! Ivy...poor Ivy...and the Earl over there...pretending as if some naked savage killed her! **HE** was the one that supposedly 'found' her dead! Found her his foot! Everyone that worked downstairs knew who the real murderer was! And he had a mind to say so right here and now!

But Thomas, sensing his friend's mood, pulled him away.

"I know what you're thinking and don't do it."

"Why not?! The Earl is over there pretending as if he just found Ivy someplace! And this so called 'naked savage'...bah! No one has seen this man except for Lady Mary, Mr. Branson and Sir Richard!" Jimmy hissed.

"Yes and Sir Richard was so busy running off, that he barely noticed him. But you don't think the three of them would lie about it, do you?" Thomas asked. The idea had never occurred to him.

"No," Jimmy said, "I don't think **THEY** lied. I think that the Earl met Ivy in the woods, killed her and now everyone is assumes that this 'Naked Savage' did it. I think the Inspector needs to know what's really been going on around here."

Thomas pulled Jimmy further into the shadows, something that Mr. Carson noticed, but did not have the time to take care of. He was running out of time with Lord Grantham. He had to tell him about what Ivy had alleged, and how many of the servants knew about it.

"My Lord," he said quietly, "may I have a word?"

"Can this wait?" Robert asked tersely.

"No, my Lord. I'm afraid it can't."

"Well what is it about?"

Mr. Carson moved closer to Robert.

"It's about the deceased and the true nature of your relationship with her. Or what she alleged."

Robert rolled his tongue around in his mouth and walked off to the study, with Mr. Carson in tow. Violet was still appraising the dead girl, while now speaking to the Police Inspector.

But Thomas noticed the exit.

"We don't have much time, Jimmy. Mr. Carson just went off somewhere with the Earl. So he's probably telling him about Ivy and who knows what."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jimmy asked with wonder.

"We'll all be told to think of Ivy as a liar. Jimmy, her pregnancy will probably be blamed on you. We have to act fast." Thomas warned.

"How? If Ivy's pregnancy is blamed on me, people could think that I killed her!"

"We all saw you working here, Jimmy. I doubt it would come to that. Look, Ivy was trying to better herself. So there's no point in doing something rash that could hurt us. But we can use what Ivy knew to better ourselves here."

"How?!" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"We're going to meet with Lord Grantham after Mr. Carson. Things will be different for US, by the time that meeting is over." Thomas smiled. 

* * *

Mrs. Hughes was the one in charge of informing Ivy's family of what had happened, instead of the police. Daisy was horror stricken! Yes, she had hated Ivy but she had never wanted to see her dead! She knew it was too dangerous for her to go out!

Mrs. Patmore tried to tell the kitchen servants that they still had to prepare the evening meal, but the rolls were burned from inattention and gossip over Ivy. Mrs. Patmore decided that she too needed a rest. The idea of someone she knew being strangled by some maniac, that was still on the property, unsettled her as well.

Meanwhile, Anna found John sitting in a room, cleaning the Lord Grantham's shoes. She sat down across from him.

"Do you really think the naked savage killed Ivy?" Anna asked quietly. John stopped cleaning the shoes.

"We have no choice but to think that. We don't dare voice anything else." he told his wife. "Now, I need to talk to Mr. Carson about when we are to move out of OUR house."

Anna smiled wanly.

"It bothers you more than you are letting on, isn't it?"

"It didn't bother me until Ivy's murder. There are too many people that know what Ivy was alleging. Just the whisper of something like that could cause a scandal. It's just a lot in such a short amount of time. It makes me wonder what else is coming." Mr. Bates admitted.

Meanwhile, Mr. Carson was appalled!

"You admit it's true, my Lord?"

"Carson, what would you have had me do?" Robert asked casually. "The woman was waiting for me in the woods one morning, without a stitch of clothing, while I was walking Isis. No one was around. I didn't think once would hurt."

"She said it happened in the room under the stairs." Mr. Carson said in a low voice.

"Yes. Ivy told me which times there were very few, or no servants around, and we met there. I was actually rather fortunate never to be seen, coming or going." Robert said, now sipping a drink.

"My lord, you must see how this appears."

"How what appears? I found the kitchen girl in the woods, strangled by the naked savage that Mary saw. The one that is supposedly Michael Gregson."

"The one," Mr. Carson added, "that was not found today. And **YOU** found Ivy. My Lord, I don't mean to be troublesome here, but Ivy was not quiet about the matter. The whole staff knows. If any one of them mentions something to the Inspector..."

"It will be my word against the help," Robert said matter-of-factly, "now I am counting on you to keep them in line, Carson."

Mr. Carson had never disliked the Earl of Grantham. He actually had great admiration for the man. But that last sentence was just so low...

But he recovered his aplomb and answered.

"Yes, my Lord." 

* * *

The women were told to stay upstairs until the body, and the police, had left. Cora was the first to descend the stairs and was shocked that her mother-in-law had been down there the whole time.

"My God! You stayed down here with the body?"

The Dowager Countess sighed, then sipped a drink.

"Yes and I must say, this business is most unfortunate."

"Well of course it is. If Michael Gregson has killed, we certainly don't want him anywhere near Edith again. I think she's entertaining romantic notions of being able to help him and have a life with him." Cora sighed.

"Really? Well, Sir Richard had better squash that." Violet breathed. "But I'm more concerned about what I overheard the police saying."

"Which was?"

"That without finding Michael Gregson, there was no proof that some man on the estate was not that girl's killer."

Cora's mouth dropped open!

"You're saying that they think someone at Downton Abbey killed this girl? Who? Why?"

"I don't know. But if you have a killer amongst you, it would be best to get rid of him now! I won't be coming to dine here until he's caught. You do understand."

"Errr, yes." Cora said frowning. The Dowager then got to her feet, leaned on her cane and began looking around for Carson. She would need her driver to bring the car around.

Mary slowly came down the stairs and watched her grandmother walk off. She joined Cora in the sitting room.

"What did Granny have to say?"

Cora licked her lips, then spoke.

"She overheard the police say that they are not convinced Gregson is the kitchen girl's killer."

"What do you mean? Who else could it be?"

"She **WAS** an attractive girl. Could she have been seeing someone? One of the footmen maybe?" Cora asked.

"My God! You're saying that the killer sleeps within the confines of our home?" Mary asked, shocked.

"I don't mean to scare you. I don't like it either but the more I think about it, the more I feel we have reason to be concerned. There was no sign of Gregson, naked and insane. Your father was the one that found the poor girl. I mean the police could begin looking at someone in the hunting party."

Mary refrained from smiling. Yes, they could. Like Patrick. Wouldn't that be a nice way to be rid of him?

Meanwhile, Sir Richard realized he could not find Edith anywhere! He just happened to glance out of a window and saw his wife running towards the woods! Patrick, who entered the room, moved to see what he was looking at...

"My God! It isn't safe for Edith out there!"

Sir Richard raised a brow.

"It isn't safe for anyone out there."

"Tell me you're planning on going after her?" Patrick asked with disdain.

"Does it look as if I am?"

"My God! What kind of a man are you?" Patrick snarled. Sir Richard looked him over.

"I should ask you the same question. You have designs on my wife. That much is clear. I am curious as to how far you are willing to go to get her for yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Patrick asked coolly.

"I didn't before. Edith was a means to hurt Mary. I freely admit it. But suddenly she is much more attractive knowing the true heir to Downton wants her. How do you plan to rid yourself of Mary though?"

"I find this topic of conversation crude and distasteful. Especially since a young woman was murdered on the property. I will do you a favor, Sir Richard, and not mention what you told me to Edith when I find her." Patrick said, his manner nearly smug. Sir Richard turned and stared back out of the window. Edith had now disappeared into the woods. 

* * *

Edith could not stand the idea of Michael wandering around here, sick and alone. How long had he been like this?

While she had not wanted anyone to die on this day, Ivy Stuart's death had been a reprieve for Michael. He was still alive. But he had also killed. She had to help him. If he could look into her eyes and see her as the Edith he had known and loved...if he could understand her, she would tell him about their children...

Edith heard rustling to her left, but saw nothing but more trees in a cluster.

"**MICHAEL! MICHAEL! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME**?" Edith yelled out.

Silence.

Edith rubbed her arms together. It was starting to get chilly. Michael was hiding from her, just as he had hidden from the group that had come out here to kill him earlier. He was here. She could feel his presence. He had to be watching her.

"**MICHAEL**!" she screamed. "**MICHAEL COME TO ME! COME TO OUR CHILDR...**"

Suddenly, Patrick appeared out of nowhere and backed her into a tree, his hand covering her mouth! Edith screeched in protest and Patrick removed his hand.

"I am sorry for that, Edith! But what if this savage isn't Michael Gregson?"

"Who else would he be!"

"Yes, **WHO ELSE**? Someone who you were about to tell your deepest secret. Now come back to the house. It is not safe." Patrick insisted.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with my dear sister? Just leave me alone, Patrick! I have a husband and if he wanted to find me..."

"He knows where you are!" Patrick bit out savagely. "And he doesn't care! He watched you come to these woods and he was quite content to let whatever happen, happen! Do you realize that? I have not been able to stop thinking about you since you nursed me back to health during the war! I won't let Richard or Michael Gregson come between us this time!"

Edith was thrown by the feelings Patrick's words had stirred within her. She did nothing to stop his lips from hungrily claiming her own, as Patrick's hands yanked her skirts up hurriedly. He then quickly divested himself of his own pants, all while their kisses melded into one after the other.

Then, when their lips parted, with one massive lunge, Patrick sank his his manhood into Edith's enfolding flesh. A tortuous moan escaped Edith's lips as Patrick practically raised her off of the ground with his first thrust, while still pinned to that tree. He soon began a ferocious rhythm of raising and lowering her by way of the extension of his organ. Edith soon matched his sensuous motions, forgetting all about Michael Gregson for the time being.

The new lovers did not realize, that the naked savage was watching them from behind a thicket of trees, quietly. 

* * *

Thomas and Jimmy asked to have a 'word' with Lord Grantham, as soon as they spied Carson leaving him.

"Can this wait? Maybe you should take it up with Carson." Robert began dismissively.

"Oh I don't think this can wait," Thomas said in a jeering tone, "it concerns a certain diary of Ivy Stuart's. A diary that mentions you."

Now, as far as either Thomas or Jimmy knew, Ivy had kept no such thing. But the Earl need not know that.

Robert's lips tightened before answering. He could not have Cora or the rest of his family finding out about his affair with that kitchen girl. That bothered him more than anyone thinking that he could've strangled her.

"What do you want?" Robert asked tersely.

Thomas grinned, then looked at Jimmy, who smirked!

Thomas answered.

"It's not what we 'want'. It's what we're going to have. First, Jimmy and I will be dining at the table with your family..."

"**THE HELL YOU ARE**!" Robert yelled, not caring who heard.

"I'd keep my voice down, 'My Lord', " Jimmy sneered, "because there's more. I want you to order Lady Rose to marry me."

Robert thought he was about to have a heart attack! He **WISHED** he was about to! Anything to rid him of the nightmare, of being blackmailed by two servants!

"The hell I will!" Robert sneered.

"You didn't get this uppity when Branson married Lady Sybil." Thomas sniffed.

"That was different and you know it! Sybil chose to marry him against my express permission!"

"And you'll give it with Rose. Ivy was my girl, my Lord. You took her from me. You owe me somebody." Jimmy informed him.

"And as for myself," Thomas said in a sing song voice, "I have always had a particular liking for the Dowager's gardener boy. Make sure he comes over to see me once a week."

"You vile..."

"Do it, my Lord!" Thomas snapped. "Or this family is going to suffer a scandal the likes that you have never seen! You have some time before dinner to explain why Jimmy and I will be eating with you all."

And with that, Thomas and Jimmy left the Earl of Grantham, shocked, but not beaten.

Robert rang for Mr. Bates. Yes, John Bates could help him out of this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Bates hardly expected to be summoned by the Earl, for the reason he was indeed summoned...

"So the rumors are true, my Lord?" Mr. Bates asked quietly. Robert nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Bates."

"My Lord, you don't have to apologize to **ME**. It's just that what you are asking seems far fetched. You did not kill Ivy, correct?"

"No, of course not!" Robert sniffed.

"Then you cannot allow Thomas and Jimmy to get away with holding this over your head. And your idea of having me abduct them and keep them locked away someplace, will only work for so long. And if God forbid, they get away, you will look very bad in this."

"Bates, I'm at my wits end! They cannot dine with the family tonight without my explaining it somehow! And the only explanation that is believable, is that they forced me to do it! I don't want my wife finding out about **ANY** of this! You have to think of something! Is there anything about either Thomas or Jimmy, that I can use against them to make the drop this nonsense?"

Bates paused before speaking.

"What you have to understand about Thomas, is that he is very good at making something out of nothing, when it comes to rumors. I believe, my Lord, is if we blame him for a past discretion, one that people **WOULD** believe he had a part in, then Jimmy will not be able to stand by him. And this dinner nonsense and whatever other blackmail they had planned, will cease."

"People have been felled by half truths on this estate," Robert acknowledged, "what do you suggest?"

Mr. Bates walked up to Robert.

"What do **YOU** suggest, my Lord? You know better than anyone, what would hurt your family to hear. It has to be something so awful, that when Thomas and Jimmy do make their unseemly accusations, no one will listen."

Robert threw up his hands!

"The worst thing that has happened to us in this last year, was Matthew dying. And Patrick resurfacing is debatable. I certainly don't hate him."

Mr. Bates's mouth set in a grim line, before he spoke.

"Can you get ahold of any of Mr. Matthew's possessions? I have an idea but we must hurry before dinner." 

* * *

Lady Mary came upon Sir Richard in a sitting room, staring out of a window.

"Are you waiting for Michael Gregson to approach the house?" she asked sarcastically. Sir Richard turned to her.

"Edith is out there. And your husband ran after her."

Mary's eyes widened!

"You're saying my sister is out in the woods looking for Mr. Gregson?"

"I'm saying that my wife is out in the woods with your husband! The man can barely keep his eyes off of her! And they've been gone so long that either the killer has finished them off or..."

Mary rolled her eyes! Even if Patrick and Edith were having some sort of clandestine affair, no man would ever truly prefer Edith to her!

"You seem to think my worries are silly?" Sir Richard asked.

"Yes, I do. Patrick and I do not get along, and yes, I have noticed something between him and Edith. But if that is happening, it is only because he can't have me."

"Oh. So he's settling?" Sir Richard asked sarcastically.

"Yes, much like you did." Mary smirked.

Sir Richard suddenly seized her in his arms and crushed her lips beneath his! Mary tolerated his fumbling lips for a few moments, before pushing him away and slapping his face!

"How dare you! If you are so desperate for that kind of affection, then maybe you should visit one of the women of ill repute at the edge of town. Now, if you will excuse me..."

But Sir Richard blocked her way.

"Your choices are limited my dear. It's going to come down to my bed or Patrick's. And I've seen the way you look at Patrick. It's only a matter of time."

Mary stared him down until he moved out of the way to allow her to pass. As she left the room, she came upon Anna, who was looking for her.

"My Lady, Mr. Carson just informed me of your suggestion. I cannot accept your kind offer."

"Have you spoken to Mr. Bates about it?" Mary asked calmly.

"My Lady, I know what he would say. We cannot sleep in your room. Our old quarters will do just fine."

"Your old quarters are not fit for a husband and wife. Anna, either you move into my old room with your husband, or I will have your things moved for you. Are we clear?"

Anna smiled nervously.

"Yes, my Lady." 

* * *

Mr. Bates told Mr. Carson he had to leave the estate on an errand for the Earl, and Mr. Carson allowed him to leave. He was still half distracted by what he had learned earlier, and how he was going to handle it. Thomas and Jimmy were also getting lippier and lippier.

But worse yet, Mr. Branson found them both in Lady Sybil's room! Jimmy had the nerve to suggest that the room belonged to **HIM** now!

"What is the meaning of this, Thomas?" Tom Branson asked, specifically of him. He knew good and well that none of this was Jimmy's idea. Just what did Thomas think he was doing here?

Thomas had been stretched out on the bed, reading a paper. He stood up and stretched, leaving the paper on the bed.

"It's just like what Jimmy said. This is his room now. He's engaged to Miss Rose."

Tom looked at Thomas like he was insane! He then looked at Jimmy.

"Have you been drinking, Jimmy?"

Jimmy glanced at Thomas, before answering.

"No, **TOM**, I have not. You should speak to the Earl. He'll explain everything."

"You're telling me that the Earl agreed to this? Why the bloody hell would he do that? I'm going to report you both to Mr. Carson for drunkenness!"

Mrs. Hughes happened upon them and to say that she was appalled, was an understatement!

"Thomas? Jimmy? What is the meaning of this? What are you doing in Lady Sybil's room?"

Tom spoke.

"Mrs. Hughes, Thomas and Jimmy are claiming that this is Jimmy's room now **AND** that he's engaged to Miss Rose. I think you ought to get Mr. Carson."

Mrs. Hughes eyed Tom, then Thomas and Jimmy.

"Mr. Branson, could you leave us for a moment? We will be out of here right away, I promise."

Mr. Branson nodded. He trusted Mrs. Hughes to take care of these two. He then turned and left the room. Thomas grinned!

"Something to say, Mrs. Hughes?"

Mrs. Hughes raised a brow.

"No. But clearly the two of you do. What is this nonsense you've been feeding Mr. Branson? Jimmy, how can you even think such a lie, much less speak it aloud?"

Jimmy looked at Thomas. Thomas just stared at Mrs. Hughes for a short moment, before answering **FOR** Jimmy.

"Mrs. Hughes, we confronted the Earl about what we knew."

"Which is?"

Thomas smiled bitterly.

"That he was having an affair with Ivy. And that he murdered her in the woods."

Mrs. Hughes gasped and took a step back!

"You both told my lord that? You told him that you thought he killed Ivy?"

Jimmy now found his voice.

"Mrs. Hughes, my lord is a very powerful and influential man. All he had to do is deny the accusations and sack us both. But he gave in to our demands. It's more than proof enough of his guilt."

"What it is proof of, you sorry excuse for...oh! Do you **REALLY** think he's going to allow you to prance around here as if you both are one of them? He is probably planning something right now! And I want no part of it! You can lie about up here if you want, but I'm telling you, by nightfall, the both of you will be out of here. Or worse!"

And with that, Mrs. Hughes left the room and closed the door behind her. Jimmy stared at the closed door, then at Thomas.

"Maybe we went too far, Thomas. Maybe we should beg..."

"Beg?!" Thomas snapped. "For what? It's not like we're wrong! All the Earl had to do was sic the police on us for blackmail! But he couldn't do that because then his family would learn of the accusations! And for all we know, the Countess has been suspicious of her husband's fidelity for awhile! We are in a position of strength here!"

"But Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Branson seem so sure we'll lose!" Jimmy noted.

"Because neither one of them have the guts to stand up for themselves! And Mr. Branson is a joke. He got lucky, that is all. Mrs. Hughes and the rest of this lot here, are content to just be walked all over. Just hold strong, Jimmy. Just hold strong." Thomas told his friend, his eyes gleaming with malice. 

* * *

Meanwhile, on the forest floor, Patrick and Edith rolled away from one another, now naked and panting for breath.

"Patrick? Patrick what have we done? I have been unfaithful to Richard." Edith said in a soft voice. Patrick turned to pull Edith into his arms.

"He married you to get to Mary. I know it is not want you want to hear, dearest, but I believe it to be true."

Edith rested her head against his chest.

"I know. But I had to think of my children. We are being foolish out here in the elements. Michael could be watching us now. I feel eyes upon us."

"Michael Gregson is not out here. Mary made that tale up just to upset everyone, I'm sure, especially you. If he was, he would've confronted us. He has killed once today." Patrick noted, his hands running up and down Edith's bare back.

Suddenly, distinct rustling could be heard! Patrick and Edith pulled away from one another and began to stand, reaching for their clothing when...

The same naked savage from before, came hurling out of some brush, covered in dirt! His hair and beard were long and drenched in filth as well.

He also carried a rock.

"**EDITH! RUN**!" Patrick screamed, as the savage hurled the rock down towards Patrick's head! Edith screamed and ran naked, forgetting her clothing, back towards the house! Just as she reached the clearing, Richard appeared from behind a tree with a blanket!

"Richard! The savage...he's killed Patrick!"

"You wanton whore! I marry you to give your children respectability and a name, and you appear to me in this condition!" Richard snapped. "Cover yourself and then get to the stables! I will pay the hands to keep quiet about your state of undress."

"**PATRICK IS BEING KILLED**!" Edith screamed. Richard slapped her face, and suddenly, Edith was quiet.

"If he is dead, then better so. Mary is free from her disgusting obligation to him. Though you didn't seem to think he was so disgusting, did you?"

The savage came running towards them, just as Richard said those words. Edith broke away from Richard and ran back towards the house, her blanket falling into the grass just as she reached the grounds.

Richard, was not so lucky, however.


End file.
